In Search of a Sponsor
1 Skill Point Standard XP Gain |gold reward = |type = Clockwork City Main quest |creatures = Firepot Spiders |dlc = Clockwork City }} In Search of a Sponsor is a quest available in . Background The High Elf explorer, Neramo, and his two associates, Kireth and Raynor, have a plan to win the sponsorship of an influential Clockwork Apostle named Varuni Arvel. We'll need her support to become bonafide citizens of the Clockwork City. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Neramo outside the Brass Fortress #Talk to Kireth Vanos #Find Raynor Vanos at the Insalubrious Effluvium #Collect Explosive Distillate from Firepot Spiders #Deliver the oil to Varuni Arvel in the Clockwork Basilica #Talk to Neramo #Meet Neramo outside the Depository Documatis and search for evidence #Talk to Neramo #Find Kireth Vanos #Record Kireth's conversation with Constable Baldan #Talk to Raynor Vanos #Talk to the residents of Slag Town #Find Kireth in the Mechanical Fundament #Search for Lankin #Escape the Fundament #Talk to Proctor Luciana Pullo #Talk to the Clockwork Registrar at the Chancel of Records #Talk to Neramo Walkthrough The Vestige has to find a sponsor to become a citizen of the Clockwork City. Find Neramo at the gate to the Brass Fortress and speak to him. The greeting will differ depending on whether the Vestige has met Neramo and helped him before, or not. It turns out that he and scholars traveling with him are trying to get citizenship as well. Then, speak to Kireth. She says that her brother, Raynor, is in the Insalubrious Effluvium. Follow the lampposts to the right of the bridge to go down to the Effluvium. Find Raynor and talk to him. Raynor says that he is collecting oil from Firepot Spiders. It is supposed to be a gift the Vestige and the scholars will present to the sponsor, Provost Varuni Arvel. Help him by destroying four Firepot Spiders in the area. Talk to Raynor again, take the oil from him and find Provost Varuni Arvel in the Clockwork Basilica. Neramo is already there. She is impressed, but requires a proving of mental precision too. Some outsiders have gone missing in recent weeks—someone might have been abducting them. The Vestige, Neramo, Kireth, and Raynor have to solve the mystery in order to prove worthy of citizenship. Talk to Neramo. He has a plan to find evidence by searching the Depository Documatis with a skeevaton. After configuring a skeevaton, steer it through pipelines to reach the Depository and find what you need. The skeevaton finds three pieces of information: *Security Survey *Residential Logistics Log *Mechanical Fundament Maintenance Logs These can be read later (after the quest) in the Chancel of Records. Talk to Neramo again. He now wants to find Kireth and talk to her. She went to collect evidence of Constable Baldan's corruption, on behalf of Varuni. Go to the storage loft above his office and record a conversation between Kireth and Baldan with a memory stone. Witness Kireth being taken away by Baldan's people. Go to Slag Town to find out where Kireth might have been taken. Bribe, persuade, or intimidate people there. It turns out she has been taken to the Mechanical Fundament. Go to the Reactor District and find an entrance to the Fundament. Find Kireth. She tells the Vestige what happened and wants them to rescue a newcomer, a Khajiit named Lankin, before taking her. Fight your way through various factotums to find him. After finding Lankin, follow the quest markers to escape, go down a hole in the corridor to enter the atrium of the Mechanical Fundament. There, Provost Varuni Arvel and Proctor Luciana Pullo are talking to Constable Baldan. He is being arrested. Talk to Luciana. There is a suspicion that Baldan did not create his plan of abducting newcomers by himself, but for now the Vestige and his friends have done enough to earn the citizenship. Afterwards, talk to Neramo. Talk to the Clockwork Registrar at the Chancel of Records to receive the rewards and finish the quest. Reward * *1 Skill Point *73–302 *Standard XP Gain Journal de:Auf der Suche nach einem Bürgen Category:Clockwork City: Main Quests‎